Incaensor
by HailPanTheGayestGoat
Summary: You will never be what someone expects you to be no matter how much you fake it. The perfect ruse will always shatter, eventually. The original Incaensor is getting a huge rewrite to the point where the plot isn't even close to the same. Icarus is the inquisitior but he doesn't follow the backstory given to humans in the game which is why oc is tagged.
1. Ab initio

**Words taken from a crumpled letter brought in by a scouting expedition near the ****Hinterlands****. Possibly written by the Herald of Andraste.**

_Sometimes no matter what you do, no matter how many goods deeds you accomplish, you'll still be the monster people fear at night. You cannot change people's minds. You will never be what someone expects you to be no matter how much you fake it. The perfect ruse will always shatter eventually. Which is why I stopped pretending._

_Rumors of some sort of trouble making their way to the Conclave. A meeting between The Divine, mages, templars. Must warn them._ _Must stop them, whoever they are, before they hurt anyone._ _They won't thank me, no one ever will, but I don't do it for them. I'll never do it for them. I hate this area far too much to care for their approval. If I didn't care about innocent lives, I would have walked right on past that temple. Anything that happened there would only be an improvement._

_The South is so dreadfully cold especially during the harsher months. Why anyone decided to build a civilization here is amazing. They must of been drunk off their asses or they are masochist to the cold._

_There is some type of war going on in the barbarian south. Templars want mages to be locked up like pretty parrots and mages just want to practice their magic freely. Realistically, mages can practice their magic freely in the circle and most will allow them to exit with permission, but Kirkwall had to be a special fucking snowflake. While I don't blame them for hating mages when their neighbors are the asshole supreme of mage idiocy, tranquility should only be used in dire measures. Which was part of the reason an apostate abomination blew up the chantry and got himself executed by the Champion. If Kirkwall wasn't worse than Fereldan, I possibly would have helped. Maker, the explosion only made an improvement on that shitshow._

_Then the idiotic Champion had to side with the fucking mages and everything went to shit. After Kirkwall decided to leave the circle, more mages started to get the notion they should too. Idiots, the lot of them. Yes, lets be like egotistic mageland where blood magic is around every corner._

_I've seen far too many petty wars to know where this one was going. No one was getting anywhere and people were dying by the minute. The Divine made the Conclave to help bring a compromise between them. I'm wagering that both sides are going to get each other killed._

_I can see the temple up ahead as lines of templars and mages make their way forward. Knife one and two, check. Bow and arrow on back, check. Ridiculous amount of poison, check. Fangs, check. Good, it's showtime._

_Perhaps, I am not too late to stop whatever moronic mess is conspiring within those walls._


	2. Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

_Spiders, oh so many spiders._

_I must run away_ _to the bright light. _

_Why is everything so green and familiar? _

A voice whispered sweetly in my ear making my blood go far too south for the situation, "Athanasius, you must wake up, my dear."

I knew that voice from somewhere. It was male, no doubt about that. My heart fluttered as I thought of this very voice whispering sweet nothings to me, in the dead of the night. If only I could put a face to a such beautiful voice._ What about, no can't it be him._

_Athanasius_, _that's__ a name I haven't heard in years_ _not since I became a monster_, I pondered as I fought the immense amount of spiders. They all seemed to multiple as I killed one of their brothers. _How in the Maker did I get in here anyway?_

"Festis bei umo canavarum, Athan if you don't wake the fuck up I will personally..."

Before the strangely familiar voice could finish their speech, I woke up chained to the floor in some sort of dungeon. There was a burning sensation in my hand and when I lifted it to check, there was a peculiar green mark deep within. _What strange magic could this be?_ Before I could look at the mark some more, the door slammed open to reveal an angry female warrior and a calm rogue.

The warrior, dressed in what I believe to be a seeker uniform, since her armor had a sun with an eye in the middle, gave me the coldest look with her hazel eyes. I felt as if she was looking through me. She was a fierce warrior who could tear me to shred, if she so wished it. To say I was scared, was an understatement.

Next to her, a female rogue wearing a purple hood and robe eyed me suspiciously. Her red hair was cut short and the hood was pulled over her to hide most of her facial features. She was looking for my secrets, but the rogue would not get any today.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you," the black haired warrior came near my ear and threatened. She before had circled me like a wolf to her prey. I could feel the beast inside me want to come out and play at her attempt of frightening me. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply for the feeling to disperse and my fangs to go away. _When was the last time I fed?_

I wish I never succumbed to the temptation. Actually, there are a lot of things I wish my moronic self didn't do to cause a beast to grow inside me, but life is life. Right now, I wish I never went to the conclave. I wish I never decided to help these people because now I cannot remember what happened to wind me up here.

_Wait kaffas, dead?_ That's exactly what I didn't want to happen. I must have stayed silent for too long because she grabbed my marked arm and yanked it to her. "Explain this." Then, she pushed it hard back to me.

_Breathe, Icarus, breathe. Don't let it control you. You are better than your demons. He wouldn't have wanted you to lash out at this women._ The thought of him calmed me and my beast went back into hiding. I don't think I can handle another threat though not when I am sure I can smell the sweet temptation of blood in the air. My stomach rumbled at the thought.

"Now as much as I would adore to explain to you the intense magic behind this peculiar mark, I simply must decline. I cannot remember a damn thing about this magic." This was a lie, since I have no idea what kind of magic placed a death trap in my hand.

Perhaps I should have left my mouth shut, because she preceded to get in my face and shout, "What do you mean you do not remember?"

"I do not remember means that the individual does not recall something at the moment, but perhaps it will come to them later." If I didn't believe she would have killed me, I would have burst from her expression. Her eyes looked confused, then when she understood I was being a smartass, her eyes gave me a death glare. To say she was mad, was an even bigger understatement. _Fuck me._

She gripped my rags and yelled. "If I hear one more smart comment from you, I will personally drag you to your execution." _Oh, how fun!_

"We need him, Cassandra." The ginger women dressed in a purple robe had pushed her away from me, before my reflexes could cause me to snap at her. The warrior had backed away to the open front door while the rogue appeared to cautiously step forward. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"There was green everywhere and spiders. There was also a women reaching out to me." _There was also a man but you do no need to fret over him._ I recalled how gentle the man who called out to me was. It was as if he knew me, and a part of me knows him to. I just cannot place his voice to a face.

"A women, you say?" The rogue gave a nod to the warrior. They both muttered something about a breach and a forward camp. Before I knew it, my shackles were replaced with rope and the warrior was leading me outside.

The air smelled of three things, blood, burning flesh, and dead people. I did not need to lose control, when I am sure this women will slice my pretty head clean off. If I'm lucky though, she'll just give my blond hair a trim on the top. _I cannot imagine how horrible I must- son of a fucking bastard._

My marked hand shot up towards the now green sky and due to the extravagant pain, my fangs made themselves known. I hissed loudly and punctured my lips gently with my fangs. Apparently, Seeker had saw my teeth, because she was pointing her sword to my neck.

"What in the name of the Maker are you?" There was so much fear and hatred in that tone. No doubt in my mind the warrior thought I was a disgusting monster that must be killed.

"As much as I would love to answer you questions, why the fuck is the sky green?" This was also a lie, since I most definitely did not want to tell her the story of how I became this. Furthermore, I even don't know what to call this beast.

She still held her sword to my throat as she replied, "Later, you will answer. There was a pause, before she gave a disapproval noise and sheathed her sword. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"Now Seeker, I have heard of plenty different explosions, but never have a heard of one that can do something like that."

The warrior raised an eyebrow, at my comment. "This one did. Unless we act, it will continue to grow. Your mark will spread and it will kill you. It may be the key to stopping all this."

If it was just me it was killing, I wouldn't mind. _I guess I better help the southern masses_. I lifted myself up and felt pain in my upper back on top of my hand pain. _Great, it better not be messing with the other thing or I'm fucked_. "Then I believe Miss Seeker, we have ourselves a rift to close."

She seemed surprised by the fact that I wanted to help close this breach. The surprise soon melted away to a small smile, as we began to go. There was still suspicions since she did not know what to make of me. I'll just have to keep showing her that I am of no harm.

When we made it to town, I felt a pang of remorse for the people. They looked lost and confused by all the commotion with the breach. They are mourning, I know that look well.

She took out a dagger and cut the ropes binding my hands. "They have decided your guilt. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy. She.." The Seeker paused and looked ahead. The women was also mourning. Maker, give her strength to get through it.

"Was the Conclave hers?"

"It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. Now everyone who attended is dead, except for you."

"I'm sorry, I do not wish to go much into it and you most likely do not what to hear the troubles of your prisoner, but I know the pain you must feel. To lose someone you care for, I do not wish it on anyone." I breathed in sharply to stop the tears I could feel want to build up in my eyes.

She was at a loss for words, before she gave me the smallest hint of a smile. "Come. It is not far."

When we reached the top of the hill, the mark again flared up. "Fuck," I hissed and the fangs came out again. This time, the warrior only glanced at my teeth before moving closer to help me up.

"Here," The Seeker reached out for me to take her hand.

"Thanks you Seeker," as soon as I was up to my feet, I felt my back almost give out. The back pain was getting worse now.

"You know my name is Cassandra, right prisoner?" She kept my up until I gave her a nod that my back wasn't going to give out on me.

"Well my name happens to be Icarus, Seeker." I sighed, "I would rather refer to you as Seeker, if it is all fine with you." She didn't say anything to that.

We came across another bridge and as we were about to cross, it collapsed. Both of us tumbled down onto a frozen river.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra yelled. _No, I do not think I will._

I cracked open my icy blue eyes to see Cassandra fighting a demon. Then to my outstanding luck, another one comes to me. Because I did not have enough time to think, my defence mechanism decided to tell my fangs to come out. _Very well, guess we are playing this game. I don't even think you can physically bite a demon._

I hissed, scratched, punched, and snapped my teeth at the creature in front of me. Eventually, I had slain the shade and watched as it slowly faded from existence.

The warrior watched in interest as I calmed myself down from the fight. "So, it is some sort of fighting mechanism?" Seeker asked while handing me two daggers and a bow.

_Well, she technically isn't wrong_. I could use it for fighting, and I wish it was used for just that. "Well yes, but actually no. You probably don't want to know what their real purpose is, Seeker."

When we faced another set of demons, I was more than ready to cut through them like butter with my knives. We danced in a endless waltz of life and death. I had missed these sort of dances. I had cut right through the demon and it faded just like the others.

"We are not too far, you can hear the fighting." Now that the Seeker mentioned it, I could hear commotion up ahead.

"And who would that be?" One person who was suspicious of me was enough. I do not wish to share my monstrous appearance to every person on Thedas.

"You'll see soon. We must help them." The fighting was getting louder at this point. _There were definitely more than three up there._

"Very well, you know what they say audentes fortuna iuvat. Lead the way, Seeker." _Just what I need, more risks._


	3. Fiat Lux

_Demons spewing from left and right._

_A strange elven man knows of this green blight._

_Pain kills, the marks on my skin and back flares._

_I'm going to die now, I bid myself goodbye._

From this day forward, I, Icarus Anthony Vincicio, despise the wretched color green. If I make it through this catastrophe, I'm setting every green article of clothing I have on fire. I shall cringe at every despicable tree and speck of grass we shall pass.

Green throws up demons like a pathetic drunk puking up his insides. Green causes me to cry out in pain whenever my death trap of a hand acts up. Like now, as the Seeker and I help the others fight the shades, the rifts which has broken the barrier between the fade and our world, is puking up demons left and right from the tear.

We had cleared all the demons but even I knew more would just crawl there way out. An elven man stood next to me near the rift and snatched my marked hand. "What are you- holy fucking Maker!" I shrieked out in pain and it took every bit of me not to bite this man's head out.

It shouldn't be this painful. I imagine if I was anyone else, having my hand this close to the rift, would only feel like a bee sting. There was no doubt about it, the mark uses some type of magic and is affecting my whole entire body. My heart was racing like I ran two miles, there was chest and back pain, and I was having trouble breathing. My knees buckled, when the man released my hand. It took everything in me not to fall to the ground. _If it uses magic that means- oh holy fuck I'm screwed._

The elven man helped steady me when he saw my predicament. "Apologies, I had hoped the mark would not be too painful when used. It appears it is worse than I expected."

"How did you do that?" I asked when I finally wasn't gasping for air like a fish out of water.

The bald elf merely shook his head and pointed to my hand. "I did nothing. The credit is yours. Again, I apologize for the pain you felt."

_It wasn't his fault, he didn't know what the mark would do._ The rift from before had disappeared and a dwarf with a crossbow was making his way to us.

What this dwarf lacked in facial hair he made up in the chest. He so happened to show off his ginger chest hair to the entirety of Thedas. It would have made me jealous, if I actually wanted any form of facial or chest hair on my body. I don't believe my blonde curls would work well with a beard.

The elf sighed heavily and began to explain," Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake - and it seems I was correct."

Lady Seeker moved to my side again, gave me a once over, and added,"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly."He then turned back to me. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." The dwarf was fixing his impressive crossbow while walking to me. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along." He gave the Seeker a small wink.

I, in turn, wiggled my eyebrows at her annoyed expression. She shot me a look that could have killed any normal man and hissed, "I know what you're thinking, and no."

I ignored her other dirty looks and eyed the rogue's crossbow. "Now, that is quite a beautiful crossbow."

"Isn't she? Ah, Bianca and I have been through a lot." He named his crossbow. There's a story there.

"I am sure she will be great company in the valley." I gave him a warm smile but it soon faded, when Seeker butted in.

"Absolutely not, I understand what you are trying to do prisoner but his help is not needed."

"We don't know what kind of demons await us in the valley, and I promised I would clean up this mess."

"Ugh, fine!" She threw her hands up in the air and stomped away in frustration.

"Yes, ugh!" This reply brought a quiet chuckle from the other two.

The elven mage from before stepped forward. "I am Solas, if they are to be any introductions. I am pleased you still live."

I guess the rogue noticed my nervous expressing because he explained,"He means he kept the mark from killing you while you slept."

"Well, a dead man isn't going to help close the Breach, thank you. "

"That is true and don't mention it." The mage agreed while nodding before turning to Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner isn't a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood," Seeker said. She picked up a nicer bow and some arrows. She then handed them to me. "Here, now you'll be well equipped against demons."

I tested the bow and arrows out carefully before replacing them with the ones on my back. My daggers, coated with whatever guts demons leave behind, went in a holder on my sides. They weren't as beautiful as my ones I had before the Breach and not nearly as sharp but they'll do.

The rogue went to my side and and announced, "Well Bianca's excited."

"I am glad that she is." I replied while jumping over the wooden planks.

"Demons ahead," The mage shouted while using spirit magic to fight the demon.

I yanked my bow out and fired relentlessly. To my side, Seeker bashed any demon who got too close to me.

"Glad you brought me now Seeker?"I gave the dwarf a cheeky wink and kept firing. I should come up with a better nickname for those two. Hmm, Crossbow and Fade.

After the fighting was over Crossbow decided to fill in the silence. "Your accent is strange. I'm from Kirkwall but you sound like little bit farther north."

_Kaffas, shit, deodamnatus, dammit, Fasta vass!_ "Uh, that's quite impressive. You can tell where I'm from by my accent." Now laugh Icarus to curve suspicion. Shit, did that sound to nervous?

"Hmm, not the Free Marchers, definitely not Kirkwall, maybe Tevinter, perhaps?" Now the Seeker was eyeing me carefully.

"Hah, those snakes, haha wow I can't tell if I should be offended or amused." My palms were sweating and shaking, knees felt weak, and the Seeker didn't look impressed.

"Why are you nervous, unless?" Her hazel eyes flashed with realization before she glared at Varric. Now she knew what I was hiding all along. "Varric, drop it."

"I was just getting to know-"

"Drop it!"

"Thank you Ssseeker," I hissed when my mark started to flare up again. My back arched in a position that should not have been possible. Then the back pain started and I couldn't stop the ear- bleeding scream.

"We must hurry before the mark consumes him." Fade and Crossbow hoisted me back up. I didn't recall falling to the ground, funny how pain can blind you from feeling anything else.

Fade went to use some form of healing spirit magic to my back, but I slapped his hand quickly. I felt guilty, when the smack rang through the air. A red print was forming on his slender hand.

"I'm sorry," I chocked out, "but your magic would only make it worse. Please, leave my back alone."

Crossbow looked concerned when I looked to him. "Is he going to be okay?"

No one gave a reply for I don't think even Fade knew that answer. Even I was doubting my survival.

_What if when I use the mark to close the Breach, it kills me. I'd do it to save these people in a heartbeat, but what if it isn't enough. What if I die, before I close the Breach? Marker please, if I must die, let them live. Let these people see the light of day. I would gladly give up my immortal soul to save them. Let them live. I'm the monster who deserves this, not them._

My rambling was cut from Seeker who had a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You looked troubled," she whispered for my ears only. "The clerics up there are doing nothing to stop the Breach but you, a fanged creature who is possibly from Tevinter, who had every reason to run, stayed and fought. Now come, we have a Breach to close."

Her pep talk gave me the confidence boost to pull myself out from my miserable state. _The Breach will be closed. We will send the demons back into the fade. She will find who started all this. They will pay._

When we made it to the top of the stairs, there was another rift. "Great, well if you excuse me, I'm going to experience a lot of pain now. The things I do for you lot. Alright, fiat lux!"

I lifted my hand to the rift and let the magic do it's thing. My fangs popped out so I bit my armor to muffle my screaming. Seeker, who was now behind me, held me up to prevent me from falling. Crossbow was now staring at my fangs in horror while Fade was trying to explain something to the dwarf.

The second time the pain wasn't as bad. It was still the worst thing I have ever felt, but I didn't lose all senses. For starters, I could actually breath somewhat normally after.

Crossbow, who was now trying to make a comment, shut his mouth when Seeker glared his way.

A soldier raced inside when the gate was opened and hollered about monsters and demons. The other two soldiers made no show to hide their disgust as we went past. _Great, now everybody knows._

Further ahead, I could see the spy and a man who appeared to be wearing cleric robes discussing something. The soldier who had ran away, went up to them, whispered something, and they both turned to me.

The cleric glared at me menacingly as we slowly made our way towards the two. "That monster should be taken to Val Royeaux for execution. Those fangs the soldier says he has are all the proof we need that he caused this."

"Now, I may be a freak, I may have fangs," I showed him my fangs to confirm what the soldier had told him. "And Maker, I may be unworthy of any form of mercy, but I did not cause that explosion."

"Then how are you the only survivor?" _He has a fantastic point there._

"I'm too pretty to die." I smirked as I watched him get even more annoyed.

Cleric was about the reply when Seeker cut him off. "We can still stop this."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers." There was fear and disgust as he glanced my way. "We don't even know what that thing is capable of. Give up, Seeker."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route." Seeker argued back.

The spy had been silent throughout the whole argument but then decided not to add her opinion to the mix. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky." _Now the circular arguments begin._

"Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost." Now the cleric stepped into the circular arguments.

_It appears I will have to stop this, if we are ever going to fix this mess._

"Stop fighting!" I interrupted. "By the Maker, this is worse than the political talks in my homeland." I sighed heavily. _Why can't mortals just work things out? _"Lets go to the temple. We damn well need to stop this Breach."

With that I began striding forward with my companions close behind. "I swear people are so fucking stupid."

**_Thank you to Guest1995 for telling me that the story got cut off. I use the app and there is some glitch that only allows 2k words per chapter. It is pretty stupid and needs to get fixed. Hopefully, this works or you'll see two separate chapters. Any way, thank you everyone for reading. Apologies. _**

**_:( _**


	4. Memento Mori

_Death surrounds us where ever we go._

_It is all my fault, I should have known._

_If I perish today, at least put on a show._

_And make them live to see the next snow._

We climbed uphill in the snow while the soldiers were beginning to move forward with their weaponry. We all continued to move in silence until we came to the top of the stairs. There were members from the Chantry tending to the soldiers. While rummaging through a pack I nicked off a dead soldier, I found a couple potions the ill could use. I gave them whatever supplies I picked up that I knew they could use. Seeker only gave me a glance of peeked interest at my generosity, before she continued to move forward.

This had reminded me of the my time in Tevinter during, before the revolt. My thoughts drifted to an old friend of mine. He was an elven slave with an affinity for spirit and blood magic. Always had a knack to help the less weary. _Blood magic doesn't have to be used for evil, Athanasius._ An excellent healing hand Marelwyn gave to the sick and weary. Healers remind me of him so much.

"We must stop this," I told myself as we continued on to the temple. In the distance, I could see another rift.

"Another rift ahead, be careful and ignore my screaming." I stood next to Seeker as I shot arrows from my bow. She, as she has been doing for most of the fights, kept the demons off of me with her shield.

Fade flashed a spirit barrier to Seeker and I while killing shades with his frost spells. He was quite a brilliant mage. He used old elven techniques my homeland stole long ago from his ancestors. _A shame, really, what we did to them._

"How many rifts are there?" Crossbow shouted in frustration as he killed a demon with Bianca. _Hopefully, not a lot. I don't believe my heart could handle it._

"We must seal it if we are to get past!" Fade shouted back to Crossbow.

"You know," I started to say while using a dagger to slice through a demon that got too close, "I fucking hate the color green now."

"Yeah, fuck green," Crossbow shouted back. Seeker raised her sword in agreement while Fade rolled his eyes.

When we finally defeated the rest of the demons, I sealed the rift like before. Luckily, it has been as least some time since I had to seal a rift. This time, I didn't feel the need to scream from the pain. I did, though, grind my teeth in frustration as the waves of pain moved through my body.

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Fade helped me up and gave a glance at my back. I shook my head, before he could do anything.

"Yes, well I do like being able to live another day without demons clawing at my back." I wittily replied back.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done."

I turned to look at where the sound came from. A blonde male dressed in heavy armor came up to us. While my hair was full of curls, his had a bit of a fluff going on. It suited him though.

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." She gestured to me.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

"Well, you're definitely not the only here hoping they're right."I chose to admire his fur coat instead of drooling over the man before me. This must be the only good thing the Southern masses have ever created.

"We will see soon enough, won't we. The way should be clear for now. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we better get moving," Seeker replied.

We dropped down, and I could have sworn my heart stopped beating for a second at the sight. Dead burning corpses everywhere. Some looked as if they were screaming in pain.

_I did this. If I did not come, these people may have still lived. Everything I touch tarnishes and get corrupted. I cannot allow any more lives to fall because of my stupidity._

"By the maker, this is what's left of the temple?" My tone had turned somber and sad. Mortal lives were precious and made of glass. One slip and it will shatter in a million pieces.

"That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." Seeker informed me.

I raced ahead avoiding all of the screaming corpses and the smell of burning flesh. This place gave me determination. I had to stop this from hurting anyone else. They need me, despite want kind of monster I was. _Cyparissus needed me._

"You okay there," Crossbow asked with concern.

"I'm never going to forget those bodies. We have to stop it from spreading." A image flashed in my head, a man I loved to no end, bleeding dry in my arms, a blade from a friend to his back, and my tears staining his perfect cheeks. Mortals were so precious and fragile. _Memento mori. They never did remember their mortality, and sometimes, neither I did I recall theirs._

"I fully agree," Fade butted in while giving me a sympathetic look. "See there is Leliana."

After scanning the area, I realized I wasn't near the burning flesh anymore. While sighing in relief, I watched as Spy and Seeker discussed the plan. Now I wouldn't have to worry about ghosts haunting me.

"Are you ready Prisoner?" Does she even have to ask?

"Been ready, let's end this now." I began to race towards the rift.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice." A voice boomed throughout the area.

"What are we hearing?" Seeker questioned

"At a guess: The person who created the Breach," Fade informed Seeker.

As we moved in closer, I noticed heat coming off from red colored stones. I slowly moved in closer to take a look. My hand shot out to touch to strange crystals.

"Don't touch it!" Crossbow panicked when I was about to feel the stone. "It's red lyrium. That stuff is evil and dangerous."

"Thanks." Definitely a close call.

"Someone help me!" a woman screamed.

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Seeker proclaimed while looking around to see where the voice was coming from.

As we moved closer we heard the same cry for help. "Someone help me!"

Then to my surprise, I heard my voice. "Now, your not actually thinking of hurting a holy women?"

"That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…"

Seeker was cut off by a flash of white light. Ghostly images began to appear to show us a vision. I saw the Divine floating while being held in place. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes loomed over her. Another person then entered the room. Unfortunately, I knew that person quite well.

"Now, your not actually thinking of hurting a holy women?" My voice echoed throughout the area even though I did not speak. The figure standing near the divine was me baring my teeth like I was ready to lunge any second. I always did have a soft spot for clerics.

Instantly, I raced to get a look at myself. Maybe I'll remember something. My bright blue eyes stared at the figure's until he began to speak again.

"Festis bei umo canavarum, warn who? There is no one here, dear." The figure cried out in frustration.

The glowing-eyed figure gave a chuckle before pointing to me. "He has turned his back on ancient Tevinter, our homeland. Kill the traitor, now."

As soon as the vision ended, Seeker seized my arm and yanked me back. " How old are you Icarus, because he said ancient Tevinter? Did you work for him? Who attacked the Divine?" When she noticed my dumbfounded expression, she yanked my arm again. "Answer me, Icarus!"

Fade stepped to my side protectively. "He cannot remember a thing, Cassandra, and berating him isn't going to fix anything."

"My dear, yes I am very old. No, I would never work for a scumbag. When this is over, I'll tell you everything. I'll tell my whole life story, if it would please you, but please, we must close this." Seeker nodded and released me.

Fade began to explain the rifts."This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons. Stand ready!" Seeker informed loudly to the rest of the team. I made sure to pull enough arrows to start attacking for a while.

The soldiers and archers began to get ready while I raise my mark to the rift. A humongous demon emerged from the rift.

"It's a pride demon," Fade informed me while using lightning spells to damage the demon. "Disrupt the rift and you will tear it off its defenses."

_Great, I love it when my hand burns._ I again raised my hand to the rift disrupting it. I shrieked loudly but fought the urge to collapse. _They need me, I refuse to succumb. I will die, before I fall to the ground from pain._

After wearing down the demon more creatures began to come from the rift. I continued to fight until a whip of lighting came at me. _Oh, fuck me_. A shield appeared in front of me and blocked most of the attack. Seeker gave me a warm smile and went back to bashing demons with her shield.

After the third time I disarmed the rift, all my attention went back to using daggers. Soon, the demon hunched over and fell.

"Now! Seal the rift!" Someone maybe Seeker had yelled, but by the time they uttered a word, I was already sealing it.

The last thing I felt was a burning pain in my marked arm. My blood-curling screams filling the temple and his voice pulling me to the darkness. "_Dearest, Athanasius, you have done well. Now rest up for your destiny is just about to begin."_


End file.
